One Final Moment
by PJ-Writer101
Summary: Third story in my S v R'11 series. After getting traded to SmackDown by Teddy Long, and losing the ECW title to William Regal in the process. Christian does a goodbye speech to his ECW peeps at the Royal Rumble, which Tiffany watches 2 nights after the pay-per-view, and is saddened. But with a surprise visit from him, how will Tiffany react ? Warning, sexual content.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is something a little different. I wanted to write this story because throughout Christian's Road To WrestleMania, him and Tiffany were hinting a relationship, and I think they would've made a great couple in WWE.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Christian, or Tiffany.

**One Final Moment**

It's the end of the first ECW broadcast without him. After watching footage of Christian's Royal Rumble speech, and listening to every word he said. A certain part of it in particular. Not only thanking her, but also saying: "I'm very proud of what I've been able to accomplish in the land of extreme", and Tiffany knows that most of those accomplishments include: winning her Chase to Backlash challenge, and his 2 ECW title reigns. Reflecting back on those moments of his. She now has Christian on her mind, and suddenly starts crying. To let out the emotions that she's feeling, of loneliness and sorrow.

But suddenly her emotional fray gets interrupted by an unexpected knocking on her office door. Startling Tiffany as she quickly shuts off the monitor and wipes her tears away, thinking: "who would still be here at the end of the show ?" But then does a face palm and answers her own question, "probably a security guard" (her emotional state clearly messing with her intellect). Another knock on the door, snaps her out of the thought. "Come in" she says, while turning away from the monitor to face the door. Which slowly opens to reveal the exact man she was just thinking about. "Hey Tiffany", he says with a smile. "Christian, what are you doing here ?" Tiffany says with surprise lacing her voice, trying to play-off her previous emotions.

But Christian notices, and gives his now-former boss a questioning look. "Have you been crying ?" Because your eyes are red Tiffany", and with that said she tries to think of a lie but can't, then speaks up. "Yes...I have been crying, since I was upset about the trade. I didn't want to go through with it, but Teddy Long insisted on it. So I had no choice, and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you in private." Tiffany says while tearing up again. Which has Christian cross the room to close the space between them, and envelope her in a hug. As she cries into his shoulder, then Christian speaks up. "Don't worry Tiffany. I was upset about the trade too, and about our conversation that never happened regarding it. I forgive you."

With that said, she looks up at Christian. Who wipes away the tears from her face, walks her over near the office desk, and backs her up against it. Making Tiffany smile as they kiss passionately. Until Christian pulls open her jacket, then they rid each other of their clothes.

Once they're both naked. Tiffany sits up on her desk, lays down across it, spreads her legs, and fondles her boobs. Christian is about to enter her, but Tiffany stops him for a second and says: "I'm a virgin...go slow Christian". The former ECW champions obeys and enters her tight pussy slowly, then does one sharp thrust to break her hymen. Which makes Tiffany yelp in pain at the unexpected action, then Christian pulls out after hearing it, and squeezes her hand to make sure she's okay.

Once the pain subsides into pleasure, Tiffany moans and lets go of his hand. Christian takes this as a sign to go on and starts fucking his former boss at a normal pace, until she begs him to go faster. He obliges and goes his fastest (and hardest), making her moan loud enough to echo throughout the office. Which arouses both blondes, almost to the point of orgasm. But not before they switch positions. With Christian seated on the desk (with his legs spread), facing Tiffany who sits in her chair. She then takes in the size of his dick, before blow-jobbing him to an orgasm and swallowing his cum . "Oh fuck Tiffany !" Christian moans out while squirting out the rest down her throat, as she swallows that remaining load as well.

Afterwards they switch positions again. With Christian in the chair, scooting up to Tiffany on the desk. Who spreads her legs again and smiles down at Christian, who fingers her pussy while licking her clit, like there's no tomorrow. Making her moan in ecstasy: "Oh my gosh Christian ! AH, YES ! Tiffany screams while she cums in his mouth, then slides off her desk and lands in the former ECW champions lap. As he quickly wraps his arms around her waist, steadying his former on his lap.

"I'm really going to miss you and ECW Tiffany", Christian says sadly. "Yeah I know you will but don't worry, you can always visit me after the show. Just give me a call, and one more thing-" she trails off to put her head against his. "You will always have a special place on the ECW roster, and that's in my heart". Thanks Tiffany, that really means allot." "Your very welcome, now let's get dressed and then I'll walk you out to your car".

Christian simply nods as he stands up and carries Tiffany to the other side of the desk. She unravels herself from him afterwards, then they both get dressed and walk out to the parking lot. Once the two blondes are standing between their cars and facing each other, Christian holds both of Tiffany's hands in his. The ECW GM then speaks up : "I can't wait to see how you do on SmackDown Christian". "Yeah, I hope you'll be able to watch me compete every Friday Tiffany." "I promise, because now that you're on the blue brand I wouldn't miss is it for the world, cross my heart". Christian responds by hugging and kissing the ECW GM passionately. "I love you", he says after pulling away. "I love you too Christian", Tiffany responds.

Afterwards, Christian gets into his car and drives off to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. For his new beginning to Friday night SmackDown, leaving ECW and his beloved Tiffany behind.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my first one shot and smut story ? I will be writing a sequel, which takes place on the final episode of ECW. So be on the look-out for it, and make sure to review. **


End file.
